


所有人都想知道一件事，但只有一个人得到了答案

by pikupiku_fang



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang





	所有人都想知道一件事，但只有一个人得到了答案

他来本是为了杀戮，最后却摊上了一个王位。  
胜者为王，Riddick意外的是，居然真的有人（不说这些人有多好战，杀人如麻，眼也不眨就去灭掉一个星球的文明）会老老实实地奉行这个信条。他们本可以一拥而上，一人捅他一刀，比起日后漫长的背后密谋篡位这会是个方便得多的选择。在目睹了Kyra的死亡后万念俱灰的那一瞬间，Riddick可能真的不在乎也不会闪躲。  
但，猜猜怎么着，前一秒还追杀他到宇宙另一头的战士，虽然眼底还有一丝不甘心，却率先跪倒在他脚下。  
稍后Riddick会知道那家伙叫Vaako，是他们的首席指挥官，这也解释了其他人为什么纷纷追随了他的动作。  
在他那一长串的冒险中，每一次Riddick都做好了有来无回的准备，他唯独没料到，最后拖住他的居然不是死亡，而是一票几近所向披靡的宗教狂热分子。  
生活真是充满讽刺。

 

Riddick还在琢磨他这个新的马歇尔王要怎么当，或者要怎么才能逊位下台时，已经有其他人排队等着给他提建议了。  
元素使者Aereon排在新马歇尔王的会客名单第一位。  
“准备好怎么统治你的死亡使者军团了吗？”她问，缓步朝他走来，身上的白衫无风自动，如同流沙拖曳在地上。“马歇尔王？”  
“如果我说我永远也准备不好也根本没打算要干这个马歇尔王的狗屎玩意，可以拍拍屁股走人吗？”Riddick反问。  
元素使者并不惊讶，她早已预料到Riddick会有此反应。  
“不幸的是，你恐怕没办法这样简单地抽身而退。”她说，“这是一个以宗教狂热聚集在一起将征服宇宙为目的的强大力量，至少之前是这样。这样的一支力量，落在错误的人手里，会是一个巨大的灾难，我们都看见了实例。你的朋友Imam就因此而牺牲。现在他们群龙无首，如果没有人控制住他们，无法想像会发生什么。”  
“那究竟是什么原因，会让你觉得我会是正确的人选？”Riddick乖戾道：“我不是一个好人，我是一个罪犯，我无意统治任何人，或任何地方。”  
“你不是一个好人，但至少是一个知道自己做什么的人，一个遵循自己的原则行动的人，”Aereon说，她循循善诱的声音，听起来真讨厌。“而你已经被推到了这个位置，你必须成为它的统帅，控制这支军队，直到你能够找到下一个从你手里把这个烫手山芋接过去的人之前。”  
Riddick恨透了自己无法反驳她。“那你的建议是？”  
他期待地看着那个老女人，能够在前任马歇尔王手下存活至今且游刃有余，说明至少有一件事她比他有经验。  
Aereon微微一笑：“你考虑过联姻吗？”

 

 

“不好意思，再说一遍？”  
Vaako夫人扭动她水蛇一般的腰身，挨近他耳侧，她的耳语也像蛇一样低哑嘶声，Riddick简直能看见这尾美女蛇嘶嘶吐出的红信。“你需要一个配偶，或伴侣，马歇尔王。所有的人都留意到了，你遣散了前任马歇尔王的侍妾，当然这是必须的。但你也没有召唤新人补上空缺。后位空悬，长久会带来不安定的因素。”  
最大的不安定因素应该都来自Vaako夫人那颗不安于位的心。Riddick想，到底是他太不懂政治还是这些人都活在他完全不了解的世界，他还在想着不知道哪天他手下那群指挥官一拥而上把他剁成几块的时候，他们却热切地指望他开始去找女人？他看起来就那么荷尔蒙过剩？  
至少元素使者还有她的（听起来）正当理由。  
“你必须阻止死亡使者军团的征服之路，在这过程中你需要重建和其他星球的邦交关系，而为了取得信任，最好最快的办法莫过于联姻。”  
这貌似合乎情理，但Riddick完全没兴趣。现在他醒着的时候要提防随时随地可能发生的谋杀和挑战，在他还没厌烦之前这好歹还有点意思，但找个（或不止一个）不认识的女人睡在他身边？谢谢，免了，那些星球还是哪里凉快就滚去哪里好了。  
“马歇尔王？”Vaako夫人不满自己被忽略。  
“那么你的建议是？”Riddick从善如流地转向她，称得上和颜悦色，“你觉得我该怎么样改善这个状况？”  
他的回应大大鼓舞了她，Vaako夫人诱惑地露出笑容。“我建议，你从现有的贵族女性中挑选一个作为你的配偶，她不单会成为你的伴侣，满足你的一切需要，还能辅助你进行统治，在我们前往天域的路上引导你融入我们的信仰。”她的身体语言则暗示着这一个完美人选正近在眼前。  
“满足我的一切需要？”Riddick玩味地重复，他的手在她贴紧的躯体上滑动，朝上抚摸。Vaako夫人微微闭上眼，随着他的动作露出享受的神情，这实在不智，当Riddick的手掌转而捏住她那条细细的小脖子，她只来得及惊恐地瞪大眼睛，无处可逃。  
“引导我？就像之前你把我引入那个陷阱，差点让那几个怪物把我脑子都吸出来？不，一次就够了，Vaako夫人，你不会成为马歇尔王的配偶，在我看来，你甚至已经不适合当我的第一指挥官的妻子。”  
他把她丢开，看着她滚落在台阶下，享受着她投过来的怨毒眼神。  
“在我决定把你进一步降级为我的宠物的口粮之前，滚吧。”

 

在脱口而出那些话时，Riddick仅仅想警告一下那个女人，顺便杀鸡儆猴，给自己找个清静。  
但稍后，Toal指挥官就过来和他确认，马歇尔王是否真的决定下令剥夺Vaako夫人的头衔？  
“什么？”Riddick说：“我只是想警告她一下罢了——等等，我可以那么做吗？我可以随心所欲地命令一个指挥官，比如说，Vaako，抛弃他的妻子？”  
答案是肯定的，马歇尔王可以做任何他认为合适的事。  
“哈，我倒没想过这个，”Riddick说，若有所思：“看来我还得继续适应从一个通缉犯到马歇尔王的转变。”  
他想到了什么，忽然改了主意。  
“没错，我命令剥夺Vaako夫人的头衔，顺便把这事通知Vaako。去执行吧。如果Vaako指挥官有任何异议，就让他过来找我。”  
Riddick在王座上等了一下午，屁股都TMD坐疼了，结果什么也发生。  
有意思。

 

“复仇星人都不需要结婚吗？”  
Riddick低头往下看，小女孩Ziza牵着他的手，全然未觉自己适才问了什么了不得的问题。  
“也许，我也不知道。为什么问？”  
“他们说你现在是新的马歇尔王了，王应该有王后，但你还没有。”Ziza好奇地看着他：“Riddick，你会从那些贵族女士里面挑一个当你的王后吗？”  
“这个嘛，”Riddick说。“我也许习惯与危险同行，但我还没有和毒蛇共眠的嗜好。”  
Ziza被他逗笑，她拉着他的手，由他牵引着走下阶梯，走到城市广场上。  
广场正中是一座用废墟中的石块组合的黑色雕塑，用来纪念在死亡使者入侵时牺牲的那些人。在基座上一处不惹眼的地方，镶嵌着Imam的挂坠。那是依照他妻子的要求放上去的。  
“他应该得到更显耀的纪念。”Riddick喃喃道。  
“他会更喜欢和大家在一起的。”Ziza说，握了握他的手。“谢谢，Riddick。”  
Riddick耸耸肩，他们朝原路往回走，隔着护目镜，他能看见初阳正从天际升起，熹微的光线落在首阳星上，这个星球正在废墟中重生，尽管还仅仅是一个开始。事实证明，训练有素有令必行的士兵，可以是最可怕的破坏者，也可以是最有效率的建造者，端看他们听从的是哪一种命令。  
他把Ziza送回家，回头就看见Vaako悄无声息地站在背后三步外。  
“马歇尔王。”他的第一指挥官面无表情地说。  
Riddick打量了他一眼，“当你站在我背后时，你居然没有抓住开枪的机会。”  
Vaako没有回答，Riddick自顾自继续：“还是你根本就不打算抓住机会？告诉我，你到底需要多长时间才能决定公开挑战我？”  
还是没回答，Riddick品味了一下这种被人视若无物的新鲜感觉。  
“我驱逐了你的妻子。”他换个话题。  
Vaako终于开口：“我已经知道了。”  
“但你没有任何反应。”还害他白白等了一下午。  
“如果你想把她收入你的后宫，我唯一的忠告是，”Vaako说，“以后你最好睡着了也睁一只眼。蛇咬人可从来不需要理由。”  
“听着像是我帮了你一个大忙。”Riddick说，他发现自己有点喜欢上和这个总是一脸不爽的家伙逗嘴了。“这就是你感激的态度吗？”  
Vaako瞄了他一眼，讽刺地说：“你还想收到张感谢卡片还是怎么的。”  
Riddick笑了，他搭上Vaako的肩膀，难说第一指挥官的脸孔还能更黑几分，但Riddick毫不介意。他们转身朝舰队方向走去。

 

那之后，Riddick就放弃了挑拨Vaako来篡位的打算。  
他发掘了新的爱好，测试第一指挥官的忍耐度的底线到底在哪里。不拘于形式，时间，地点，基本上总是始于唇枪舌剑，继之以动作接触。测试对象愈是不配合，他玩得愈开心。  
在外交方面，他也有了进展。次阳星对他们提出和平结盟的请求极为欢迎，这也不奇怪，有了首阳星前车之鉴，谁现在也不想惹到死亡使者。  
但在仪式上，Riddick又碰上了老问题。  
“呃，”次阳星的仪式祭师看看Riddick，又看看次阳星的执政官，首次发现两边出现了不平衡。“马歇尔王，你的王后……”  
Riddick不耐烦地说：“我没有王后。”  
“是这样的，”祭师额头一滴冷汗，“可能之前我们没有详细地说明，这个仪式需要你和执政官交换酒杯，他的妻子和你的妻子交换酒杯，如果你没有妻子……”  
Riddick朝自己身后看了一眼，他的部属以Vaako为首黑压压地站了两排，他们显然也听见了这里发生的对话，Vaako还是一贯黑口黑面，但Riddick发誓他能看见对方脸上闪过一丝揶揄。Vaako并非那群极力反对采取和平而非侵略的方式推进天域的人之一，但他的支持也就这样了。  
“不能简单地变通一下，我一个人接过他们两个人的酒杯？”  
祭师扭曲的表情说明显然不能，Riddick不耐烦地挥挥手，“好吧，那我能随便抓个人站在这里把仪式进行下去吗？”  
祭师继续张口结舌，Riddick把这当作可以了，他朝后看看，“你，”他指指Vaako，“来吧，去把那女人的酒杯接下来，我们就能迅速地把这事给了了。”  
Vaako原本已经很白的脸变得更白了一点，气的。  
他一动不动，以目光警告Riddick敢就再说一遍。  
Riddick当然敢。  
“Vaako，我的第一指挥官，我的夫人，”他戏谑地说，指挥官里有人窃笑，Riddick也不由笑了。Vaako的脸色此刻青黑交错，如果不是在仪式上不得佩戴武器，Riddick期待已久的挑战篡位已经发生了。“还需要我下去接你过来吗？”  
他不需要。他的指挥官们忽然集体朝后退了一步，忙着用目光杀人的Vaako没料到这个转变。他被留在原地，看起来就像是上前了一步。  
在全体次阳星人，以及来自他们自己人的注目下，Vaako铁青着脸朝前走了一步，站在Riddick身边。  
“你会为此付出代价的。”他咬着牙根说。  
“我已经给了你我的另一半的头衔，这还不够吗？”Riddick低声回答，朝着对面的执政官及他的妻子微笑，那两个人也被眼前新发展搞得有点晕。“亲爱的Vaako，可别一下子要的太多。”  
Vaako动作僵硬地接过执政官夫人的酒杯，用尽一切自制不要把酒泼到他的王脸上去。Riddick忽然觉得这仪式其实也没有那么无聊了。  
老话是怎么说的，当你觉得难受时，把另一个人也拉下水，这样你就会愉快得多了。  
果然很有道理。

 

“唔，”Riddick环顾四周，房间里满是鲜花、宝石，以及其他各种闪闪发亮的东西，还有一个在沉默中酝酿着爆发的Vaako。“你可能不相信，但我真的没有料到还有这个。”  
在仪式结束后，他们需要在次阳星逗留数日，而既然Vaako被当作了“王后”，随后的房间安排上，次阳星人真就把他和其他指挥官分开，单独弄到了Riddick的房里。  
要么次阳星人是全宇宙里最一板一眼不理解何谓权宜之计的人，要么他们就是太有幽默感了。  
“你觉得这很有意思吧？一而再再而三地挑衅我。”Vaako说，他正在以一种险恶的缓慢速度一样一样地除下他身上的铠甲。Riddick发现，一个全副武装的战士固然英武伟岸，但看着一个真正的战士卸去他的铠甲，露出隐藏在层层保护下的自我，也是一个颇为赏心悦目的过程。  
“慢慢来，我们还没到需要宽衣解带的阶段。”  
Vaako假笑，“别误会，马歇尔王，我脱下我的装备，只是为了更方便揍你。”他把手指关节弄得咔咔响，威胁意味十足。  
Riddick还以微笑。  
“你对我下跪，宣誓效忠，现在这语气可不怎么像样子。”他好心地提醒Vaako。  
Vaako对他摇头，“错，忠诚又不等于我要对你摇尾乞怜。”他露出一个狰狞的笑容：“我是对你下跪，但我还是可以揍你。”  
他狠狠一拳朝Riddick挥过去。

 

两个男人拳拳到肉的贴身搏斗的结果，就是各挂一轮黑眼圈出席随后的晚宴。  
“不必在意，”Toal指挥官对深感不安的次阳星人解释道：“这只是他们的一种交流方式。”  
“你们的婚姻都这么充满暴力吗？”次阳星人很震惊。  
“不，只是这一位马歇尔王更偏爱危险的事物。”Toal指挥官如此回答，眼角余光瞄到主位上的Riddick正又一次因为宴会流程的无聊而转头去骚扰他的第一指挥官。  
“他就是那种永远随着危险起舞的人物。”

 

当首阳星所在星系的其他星球也都纷纷效仿次阳星，加入和平结盟的行列，Riddick后知后觉地发现，他好像真的要被绑定在马歇尔王这个位子上，带领着死亡使者们一路去天域了。  
不用说，元素使者Aereon对此自然非常满意。  
“你证明了你确实是那个适合的人选。”她说，“正因为你，我们才能实现如今的和平。”  
“我不是你说的那个人，也从未想成为那样的人，”Riddick反驳，“我所做的一切不过是权宜之计，当时机到了我就会离开。我不可能被这个王位困住到老死。这样我还不如现在就直接自杀算了。”  
“你打算丢下我们离开？”Vaako说，他也听见了他们的对话，“你不能就这样一走了之。”  
他大步从外走入，Riddick示意Aereon，元素使者无声地消失了，Vaako根本没有分心看她一眼，他咄咄逼人地盯视Riddick：“你是马歇尔王，你必须带领我们去天域。”  
他就知道这家伙是个死脑子。Riddick叹气。  
“也许对你来说，天域就是至高的追求，但还有另外一些人宁可留在这个脏兮兮乱七八糟的世界。我就是这种人。”  
“你是马歇尔王，”Vaako固执地重复，“只有你能带领我们到达天域。”  
“在我出现之前你们也过得相当好。”Riddick说，“任何人都可以是马歇尔王，比如你，别假装失忆，你我都记得你曾经一度也想取代前任马歇尔王。”  
“因为他变得软弱了，他不再胜任！”Vaako厉声说，“而你从未有过困惑，你总是能够拿到你想要的！”  
“比起当马歇尔王，我更想当一个自由自在的罪犯。”Riddick告诉他，“我不是统治者。”  
“你是征服者。”  
Riddick笑了。“这可以算是你对我说过最接近赞美的话了。”他从王座上起身，坦然地望着Vaako。  
“我没有过困惑，因为我总是知道我想要什么，而我这辈子唯一想要的，就是自由。”  
他侧转身，对Vaako示意那个王座，“一个只想要自由的人，会是最糟糕的统治者。把它拿走吧，你可以比我做得更好。”  
Vaako直直地望入那双银色的眼睛。他忽然明白当时他的妻子为何会情不自禁地说出“漂亮的眼睛”。她真是错得离谱，那不只是漂亮，更多是危险。  
那是一双自由的野兽的眼睛。  
“如果我同意，你就从此消失不再出现？”他问Riddick。Riddick沉默地伸出手，他们的手第一次握在一起。  
“那么我接受。”

 

===表示时间跳跃至第三部后的分割线====

 

Vaako在黑暗中静默无声地躺着。  
他无法入眠，不是因为此刻身处这间小小的囚室，身为死亡使者的一员，他早就习惯将对物质的需求降至最低，在更糟糕的情况下Vaako也可以不被干扰。侵扰他思绪的是另外一些事。  
某一个人。  
他放纵自己的思绪潜入太深，当他察觉到身侧有呼吸时已经太晚了，Vaako猛然惊跳起来，另一具坚实的躯体结结实实地压制在他上方。  
Vaako睁大双眼，在黑暗中只看见一双发亮的眼睛。  
那双银色的野兽之眸。  
“你让人给我带了个口信。”  
“没错。”Vaako说，喉咙深处感觉到一阵炙热的干渴。贴紧他颈侧的那只野兽微微笑了，温热的呼吸吹拂在他皮肤上。  
“所以我回来了。”

 

“你是征服者。你必须拿走你所征服的。”  
“这可是你对我说过最甜蜜的话了。”

 

END


End file.
